Danielle Harris
Danielle Harris (1977 - ) Film Deaths: *''Urban Legend (1998)'' [Tosh Guaneri]: Strangled in her dorm room by Rebecca Gayheart; Alicia Witt walks in during the murder, but mistakes the sound of the struggle for sex, and ignores it. Rebecca then cuts Danielle's wrists to make it seem like a suicide. Her body is shown again afterwards when Alicia wakes up the next morning. *''Left for Dead (Devil's Night)'' (2007) [Nancy]: Stabbed from behind by a masked man when she confuses another character for being said killer. Blade exits through her solar plexus and is pulled out, leaving her to fall to the ground assumed dead. The body is never shown. *''The Black Waters of Echo's Pond (2009)'' [Kathy]: Ran through with a chainsaw by Walker Howard, when James Duval shoves her towards Walker to save himself. This turns out to be a vision that James is having, with the implication that it will come true when the game begins. *[[Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet (2009)|''Blood Night: The Night of Mary Hatchet (Blood Night - Die Legende von Mary Hatchet)'' (2009)]] [Alissa]: Strangled by Nate Dushku. *''Halloween II (2009)'' [Annie Brackett]: Fatally beaten and stabbed by Tyler Mane; she dies shortly afterwards in Scout Taylor-Compton's arms. (Nudity: frontal) *''Cyrus: Mind of a Serial Killer'' (2010) [Maria]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Brian Krause, shortly after the movie ends; the movie ends with her still alive, but the implication of her fate is strong. *''Stake Land'' (2010) [Belle]: Stabbed in the chest by Connor Paolo as a mercy killing after being tied up and bitten on the neck by vampire Michael Cerveris (her character is pregnant at the time). *''The Victim'' (2011) [Mary]: Neck accidentally snapped by Ryan Honey in the woods, when he loses his temper and turns her head to make her look at him while they're having sex in the woods. *''Fatal Call'' (2012) [Amy Hannison]: Shot to death by Joel Lewis. *''Fade Into You'' (2012) [Woman]: Slashed to death (off-screen) by Daniel Mackey, with AJ Bowen discovering her body afterwards. *''Camp Dread'' (2014) [Donlyn]: Hit on the back of the head with a shovel by Eric Roberts. *''See No Evil 2 (2014)'' [Amy]: Stabbed in the chest by Glenn Jacobs; she dies in Kaj-Erik Eriksen's arms. *'[[Havenhurst (2016)|''Havenhurst (2016)]]' [''Danielle]: Killed off-camera in an unknown manner by Douglas Tait. While fleeing for her life, Danielle runs into an elevator in an attempt to escape the building. Douglas surprises Danielle by suddenly appearing in the hatch at the top of the elevator car, then grabs her and pulls her up through the hatch, out of view. A large amount of her blood then splashes down into the elevator. *''Between the Darkness'' (2019) [Stella]: Strangled by Lew Temple during rough sex. TV Deaths: *''Brooklyn South: Tears on My Willow'' (1998) [Willow Mortimer]: Throat slit (off-screen) by an unknown assailant; her body is shown afterwards lying in an alley. (Thanks to Matthew) *''Bones: The Maiden in the Mushroom (2013)'' [Rebecca Pearce]: Strangled off-screen with a dog collar by Jason Gerhardt. Music Video Deaths: *''"The Bleeding"'' (2007) (Five Finger Death Punch music video): Commits suicide by hanging herself. Notable Connections: *Mrs. David Gross. Gallery danielleharris-echospond.jpg|Danielle Harris in The Black Waters of Echo's Pond 10_10_2016_1_52_02_PM.png|Danielle Harris in See No Evil 2 BloodNight00210.png|Danielle Harris in Blood Night: The Night of Mary Hatchet Cyrus00348.png|Danielle Harris in Stake Land h2caps00284.png|Danielle Harris in Halloween II leftfordeadcap00109.png|Danielle Harris in Left For Dead fatalcalldanielleharris.png|Danielle Harris in Fatal Call Danielle Harris in Havenhurst.png| right before her death in Havenhurst Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:1977 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:Directors Category:Brunettes Category:Pregnant characters Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Models Category:Voice Actors Category:Child Actors Category:Internet Personalities Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Charmed cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:See No Evil cast members Category:Deaths in the WWE universe Category:Deaths in Bones Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jim Mickle Movies Category:Off-screen deaths